Clases de vals
by Taranisa
Summary: —¿Qué ponga mi mano dónde? —Preguntó James con los ojos abiertos de asombro —Maldita sea James, ¿quieres aprender a bailar vals para evitar reventarle los pies a la pelirroja? —Preguntó Sirius exasperado —Sólo imagina que soy Evans y pon tu mano en mi cintura —Sí, probablemente esa sería la clase de vals más extraña de todas, pero era de esperarse, si era al estilo merodeador.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, todo es de Jotaká, si fuera mío ya habría encontrado la cura al cáncer con toda esa plata.

¡Hola, Holitas! Primero que todo esta historia participa en el _Reto descríbeme_ un baile del foro _The Ruins_ donde me tocó describir el vals, por lo que les traigo esta singular clase de baile al estilo merodeador. La historia estaría situada unas tres semanas antes del matrimonio de James y Lily, así que tendremos a un Cornamenta nervioso y entusiasta de aprender vals. En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Clases de Vals**

* * *

La Mansión de los Potter estaba silenciosa, extremadamente silenciosa, de hecho muy pocas veces estaba tan muda, lo que era demasiado extraño para todos, considerando que había dos personas que siempre se preocupaban de mantener la casa llena de gritos, bromas, música y alegría: James Potter y Sirius Black. En ninguna habitación se escuchaba el mínimo ruido, salvo en la biblioteca, donde unos constantes y enérgicos pasos masculinos marcaban el paso de los segundos.

—¿Ya quieres quedarte quieto Cornamenta? Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso —Regañó Sirius un tanto hastiado.

Él y James llevaban varios minutos esperando en la biblioteca la llegada de Remus y Peter, ya que James los había citado con suma urgencia porque necesitaba idear un plan al nivel merodeador y ninguno de ellos podía faltar. Tal vez esa parte no la habían entendido bien, sobretodo Remus que estaba más pendiente de la luna llena que sería en tres días, ya que ninguno de los dos había aparecido y llevaban bastante retraso. Esa era la razón por la que James, impaciente, se había levantado de su asiento y lanzado a una butaca vacía el libro que fingía leer pero que sólo pasaba las páginas, para comenzar a caminar por todo lo ancho que daba la estancia.

—Lo haría, pero corro el riesgo de despedazar algún libro y créeme —Respondió James mirando fijamente a su amigo —que no quiero morir a manos de Remus por eso, no hoy al menos.

—¿No puedes simplemente mandarles su parte del plan por lechuza? —Comentó Sirius, exasperado y molesto a partes iguales, para luego mirarlo suspicazmente y entrecerrar los ojos —¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes en mente que ni siquiera has querido contarme a mí?

James sonrió misterioso y por fin detuvo su marcha de frente al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, divisando que de unas calles cercanas se venían acercando dos figuras que a los segundos pudo reconocer como sus amigos, Peter y Remus. Volteó triunfal hacia Sirius y se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba las cejas, en un gesto de desentendimiento. Sirius bufó y apartó la vista haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a James.

—Por fin llegaron —Dijo sonriendo y caminando a pasos rápidos y energéticos hacia la puerta de la amplia biblioteca, casi dando saltos de impaciencia. Sirius negó con la cabeza pareciendo cabreado, pero realmente le divertía la actitud misteriosa del asunto.

James abrió la puerta inclusive antes que sus amigos alcanzaran a tocarla, lanzándose sobre ellos y dándoles un apretado abrazo. Remus y Peter contestaron torpemente, poco acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño sorpresivas, pero se repusieron al instante, más les valía estar alerta para no ser objetivos de las bromas de Sirius y James. Una vez que fueron soltados bruscamente por su amigo, ambos fueron jalados por sus brazos y sentados de manera poco amable en el mismo sofá que Sirius, al que miraron buscando respuesta a la conducta de James, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros, igual de extrañado.

—Muy bien, obviando profundamente todo el retraso que traen a cuestas —Dijo con voz animada pero con un leve dejo de reproche mientras apuntaba a Remus y a Peter —Los he convocado porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, necesito ayuda, mucha ayuda —Comentó mientras su voz decaía en ánimo hasta convertirse en un barullo cansado. Se sentó en una butaca justo frente al sofá donde estaban sus amigos y los miró con expresión seria, una que muy, pero muy pocas veces veían en su rostro.

Los tres merodeadores restantes se miraron un tanto impactados, cuando James Potter, bromista por excelencia, sentía la necesidad de pedir ayuda en algo es porque ese algo realmente era muy complejo o era muy importante. En este caso, un poco de ambos.

—Entonces sólo suéltalo y no dramatices tanto —Dijo Sirius con simpleza subiendo su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda, restándole importancia a la conversación. Peter asintió enérgicamente.

James miró a sus amigos con expresión seria y algo dubitativa, no muy seguro de querer contarles, pero luego de ver sus rostros determinados y sus asentimientos de apoyo se decidió a hablar. Respiró profundo y comenzó.

—Necesito que me ayuden a aprender a bailar vals —Pidió con voz angustiada y los ojos fijos en los tres merodeadores. Contó mentalmente, y justo en el segundo tres se escucharon las explosivas risas.

Sirius tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Remus y otra en su estómago, tratando de controlar la risa, Remus tenía sus dos brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras buscaba que el aire ingresara en sus pulmones y Peter estaba casi desparramado en el sofá riendo con la boca abierta. James lo miró imperturbables, esperando que recobraran la cordura. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Remus, secándose las lágrimas de risa pudo hablar.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Preguntó entre carcajadas, pero solícito de todos modos.

—Primero, que paren de reír —Pidió seriamente, pero sin poder evitar que la situación le pareciera graciosa.

—Hecho, ¿qué más? —Preguntó Peter, sentándose derecho en su asiento y poniendo atención, luego de que las risas cesaran.

—Segundo, que me ayuden a entender por qué las mujeres son tan malditamente impredecibles —Respondió moviendo las manos exageradamente y componiendo una mueca de cansancio. Sus amigos se acomodaron en sus asientos para escuchar, lo que ya sabían, iba a ser una larga explicación —Primero Lily dice que quiere que la boda sea algo sencillo e íntimo, entonces yo le digo que sea sólo con nosotros dos en nuestro cuarto y se enoja. Luego me dice que no quiere que el vestido sea ostentoso, yo le ofrezco que nos casemos en ropa interior y estuvo a punto de golpearme. Después me dice que no quiere que la boda sea tradicional, pero que sí quiere que bailemos vals —Dijo exasperado y levantándose de su asiento —¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

—Nadie, compañero —Dijo Remus moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Son todas un misterio —Acotó Peter.

—Tan malditamente extrañas —Apoyó Sirius poniendo expresión disgustada.

—Por eso necesito que me ayuden —Les pidió mirándolos de frente —Gracias a Lily y sus cambios de planes tendré que bailar vals, y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo —Habló tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

Los merodeadores se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno pensando en algún plan que fuera factible para aprender vals en tan sólo tres semanas, ya que ese era el tiempo que faltaba para que se realizara la boda. De pronto Sirius se paró y le indicó a James que ocupara su lugar en el sofá, este o hizo sin reclamar y lo observó con esperanza. Luego de dar unas vueltas con una mano en el mentón y expresión pensativa se detuvo.

—Muy bien —Dijo Sirius respirando profundamente y mirándolos con suspicacia —Para comenzar con la difícil tarea de instruir a nuestro querido Cornamenta en la noble arte de la danza tendremos que asignar tareas —Mandó, en un tonó casi profesional. Los demás sólo pudieron asentir —En primer lugar, yo seré el jefe, así que desde ahora me llamarán ¡Oh gran maestro Canuto! ¿Entendido?

—Ni de broma —Dijo Remus riéndose.

—Está bien, está bien, sólo maestro Canuto, ¿entendido? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Aún no entiendo para qué tene… —Habló Peter, antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡¿Entendido?! —Preguntó con más potencia.

—Sí, maestro Canuto —Contestaron las tres voces de forma cansina, pero divertida, simulando bostezar sólo para mosquear a Sirius.

—Excelente, entonces, asignaré los roles —Dijo con voz entusiasmada —Remus irá a buscar un viejo toca discos que está en el primer piso, en la sala de estar. Peter buscará algún libro acerca de bailes, de preferencia uno que se titule "_Clases de vals a prueba de idiotas: La fórmula perfecta para novios dominados por sus novias". _Y tú James, sólo trata de soltarte, lo necesitarás para poder moverte.

De inmediato los amigos comenzaron a cumplir con sus tareas, mientras que Sirius empezaba a despejar la pista de baile con magia, haciendo levitar algunos adornos que pudieran caerse, moviendo el pesado sofá y la butaca en frente de él, y enrollando la alfombra con un solo movimiento de varita, hasta dejarla en un rincón de la biblioteca. Una vez que Remus regresó con una pesada vitrola antigua en los brazos y Peter tenía unos cuantos libros polvorientos, Sirius hizo la señal para que se acercaran al centro del lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que encontraste, Colagusano? —Preguntó Sirius mirando con desconfianza varios ennegrecidos tomos de libros.

—"_Danza_ _con los gnomos", "Bailes de salón tomo uno: una guía práctica para el mago en apuros", "Cómo aprender a bailar en tres simples pasos"_ y _"Aprendiendo vals: Instructivo para bailarines desesperados"_ —Mencionó Peter mientras mostraba los gruesos y ennegrecidos tomos en sus manos.

—Bien hecho, el último nos servirá —Dijo Sirius mientras le arrebataba un grueso libro de cuero rojo oscuro. Luego de ojearlo unos cuantos segundo sonrió jubiloso —Eureka, aquí está lo que buscábamos —Señaló una hoja en particular —_"Capítulo doce: El vals de los novios" _Supongo que esto será suficiente, al parecer explica perfectamente los pasos.

Peter y Remus sonrieron satisfechos de que su búsqueda fuera mucho más expedita de lo que se imaginaban, mientras que James suspiraba aliviado y comenzaba a mirar las ilustraciones del libro, que mostraban a un mago elegantemente vestido y una guapa bruja, dando giros y giros sobre sus puestos.

—No parece nada complejo —Dijo Peter —Sólo hay que aprender los pasos básicos y el resto son repeticiones de los mismos.

—Ves, no tenías para qué dramatizar tanto —Comentó Remus golpeando afectuosamente el hombro de James —Supongo que si eso es todo puedo irme, estoy algo agotado por los turnos que la Orden me dio.

—No, nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que Cornamenta haya aprendido bien sus pasos, y ustedes, mis discípulos, lo van a ayudar —Sentenció Sirius apuntando a Remus y Peter e incitándolos a pasar al frente.

—Pero Sirius… —Protestó Peter.

—Eh, nada de Sirius, soy el maestro Canuto ¿Ha quedado claro? —Preguntó, sólo por el gusto de mosquearlos.

—Sí, maestro Canuto —Contestaron a tres voces los demás merodeadores.

—Perfecto, así que, ahora vamos a poner la música —Dijo con voz solemne, sacando su varita nuevamente y apuntando a la vieja vitrola que estaba sobre la mesita de lectura —_Sonorus melódicus_ —Un fogonazo de luz blanca salió de su varita hasta darle de lleno al toca discos, inmediatamente se comenzó a escuchar la melodiosa sinfonía de un vals.

Revisando entre las páginas de su guía de baile, encontró los primeros pasos básicos que debían seguir para aprender el baile. Señaló con un demandante gesto que Peter pasara adelante y transfigurando una de las cortinas de la biblioteca hizo un poco elaborado vestido de novias, Peter quiso protestar, pero fue silenciado por las risas de sus compañeros.

—Tú, Peter, harás de Evans —Dijo Sirius mirándolo risueño, Luego se volvió a Remus y lo apuntó su varita haciéndole aparecer unas rústicas gafas en el rostro —Y tú, Remus, harás de James, ¿entendido?

—Sí, maestro Canuto —Repitieron los tres a una voz, aunque a James poco se le entendió a causa de la risa.

—Lo primero que hay que saber es que el vals tiene doce tiempos, así que hay que contar uno, dos tres y hacer un movimiento —Explicó Sirius mientras hacía aparecer una pizarra de madera oscura y anotaba con magia las indicaciones que iba dando — El primer paso se da en el mismo lugar, luego se desplaza con la punta del pie y el próximo es levantar el talón —Comentó mientras intentaba bailar en su lugar —No hay que mover las caderas ni los hombros y hay que tener una posición erguida. Esto es fácil, creo que ya lo domino —Dijo riéndose.

—¿Entonces por qué no te simulas tú ser Evans?, yo me estoy pisando la cola del vestido —Reclamó Peter mientras levantaba la cortina que lo envolvía y cuidaba de no tropezar con ella.

—Porque yo soy el gran maestro Canuto —Dijo mofándose —Así que vamos, comiencen a moverse, todos en sus puesto, incluido tú James, uno, dos, tres y uno, dos, tres…

Los cuatro merodeadores se movían de un lugar a otro con pésimos resultados. Peter tropezaba cada dos pasos con la larga cola de su vestido de novia, mientras Remus sostenía sus gafas con una mano, ya que era extremadamente grandes y no le permitían ver, pero sin duda el que peor lo hacía era James, quien estuvo a punto de caer por culpa de sus propios pies y dio varios pisotones a sus amigos. Sirius los miraba tratando de contener las carcajadas.

—Uno, dos, tres y uno, dos tres, vamos Peter, con más gracia, has revolotear ese vestido ¡como si fueras una mariposa! —Animó Sirius acercándose a él y tomándolo por las manos para hacerle dar volteretas. James tuvo que esconder su cara entre sus manos para evitar reír, Remus sólo dejó fluir sus carcajadas.

—Como una mariposa, como una mariposa… —Se repetía Peter mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio.

—Eso es Peter, eso es. Ahora tú Lunático, enséñanos tus mejores pasos —Pidió Remus balanceándose al ritmo de la contagiosa música y separándose de Peter.

Remus lo miró de mala manera y empezó a bailar, tratando de imitar a la perfección los pasos ilustrados en el libro. _Es como hacer una poción_, se dijo, _sólo hay que tomar los ingredientes y comenzar a preparar, si se hace con constancia y esfuerzo la poción será perfectamente elaborada_. Luego de centralizarse de esa manera sus pasos fueron mucho más aceptables. Sirius sonrió complacido.

—Parecer que nuestro Remusin está aprendiendo correctamente —Se burló mientras se balanceaba rumbo a James —Ahora tú Cornamenta… —Se paró al ver que James no era capaz ni de seguir el compas de la música, y cada varios pasos terminaba pisando sus propios pies —Tú… sólo, sigue intentándolo —Lo animó condescendientemente palmeándole el hombro.

La música seguía sonando a todo lo que daba en la pequeña biblioteca, Remus, que había mejorado visiblemente su técnica trataba de hacer que James lo siguiera, marcando excesivamente los compases con sus pies y mostrándole donde tenía que pisar para evitar tropezar con sí mismo. Peter aún trataba de no pisar su enorme cola de cortina.

—Muy bien, muy bien, veo que han progresado mis queridos discípulos —Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia —Así que llegó el momento de comenzar a moverse —Tomó nuevamente el libro comenzó a leer _—"Una vez que los pasos básicos estén dominados hay que dar un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo y uno al lado con el pie derecho, luego levantar el pie izquierdo y dejarlo en el mismo sitio. Después hay que mover el pie derecho hacia atrás y un paso hacia el lado con el pie izquierdo, quedando en la posición inicial"_ No parece complejo, vamos, a intentarlo —Mandó Sirius.

Remus, no tuvo ningún problema en comenzar a moverse, de hecho, su rostro había comenzado a adquirir una mueca de superioridad bastante visible, pero que fue borrada en un solo segundo cuando chocó de espaldas contra James y fue tirado el suelo, arrastrando consigo el improvisado vestido de Peter, quien al verse desprovisto, se cubrió como si estuviera desnudo. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—James, la idea es que tu boda sea agradable para todos, no que en tu boda arrases con todos —Bromeó Sirius, ayudando a levantar a sus amigos del suelo —Creo que necesitaremos poner énfasis en tu aprendizaje.

Una vez que James se hubo puesto de pie, Sirius soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio y levantó el vestido hecho de cortinas hasta calzárselo a sí mismo perfectamente. No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que se escucharon las explosivas risas de sus amigos.

—Vaya, pero que guapo, Canutín —Se mofó Remus apoyándose en el hombro de James para dejar de reír.

—Ni de broma dejaría a Lily por ti, así que deja de provocarme —Rió James palmeándole el hombro.

—Como una mariposa, Sirius, como una mariposa —Se burló Peter haciendo una mímica de danza.

—¡Silencio! Yo soy quien mando y a mí no se me falta el respeto ¿entendido? —Preguntó severo.

—Sí, maestro Canutín —Respondieron a tres voces tratando de no estallar en renovadas carcajadas.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Sirius, igual de divertido, pero imponiéndose como el jefe de la operación para enseñarle a bailar a James.

—Sí, maestro Canuto —Contestaron nuevamente, cuidando de hacerlo con la mayor seriedad.

—Muy bien, ahora, haré el esfuerzo de ponerme el vestido de Peter sólo para intentar ayudarte a bailar sin acabar matando a las personas que estén a tus alrededores —Habló Sirius seriamente mientras apuntaba a James acusadoramente y se paraba frente a él poniendo la mano derecha sobre su hombro y tomando su mano izquierda hasta ponerla a la altura de sus cabezas —Ahora sujeta mi cintura.

El rostro de James que sonreía de oreja a oreja, burlándose aún del ridículo atuendo de su amigo empalideció unos cuantos tonos y dejó de sonreír abruptamente, mientras que Sirius le sonrió socarronamente. Las risas de Peter y Remus no se hicieron esperar y de inmediato corrieron al sofá donde anteriormente habían estado sentados, para deleitarse con un espectáculo que prometía risas seguras.

—¿Qué ponga mi mano dónde? —Preguntó James con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

—Maldita sea James, ¿quieres aprender a bailar vals para evitar reventarle los pies a la pelirroja? —Preguntó Sirius exasperado. James sólo pudo asentir de manera ausente mientras Peter y Remus se retorcían de la risa —Sólo imagina que soy Evans y pon tu mano en mi cintura.

Torpe, pero firmemente, James obedeció y puso su mano en el dobles del improvisado vestido, tomando la cintura de su amigo con un dejo de vergüenza. Las risas del resto de los merodeadores se acrecentaron. James giró la cabeza y les fulminó con la mirada, regalándoles también, un gesto obsceno con los dedos de su mano. Sirius sólo se rió divertido ante la turbación de su amigo.

—Ahora sólo sigue mis pasos —Habló Sirius con voz firme y comenzando a balancearse con total lentitud —Sólo en tu puesto, sigue el compás de la música —Mandó. Una vez que se percató que James ya no perdía la coordinación de sus pies mientras balanceaba suavemente su cuerpo, continuó —Ahora trata de levantar los talones —Le pidió, pero se detuvo en seco al recibir un fuerte pisotón.

—Lo lamento —Habló James incluso antes que Sirius pudiera regañarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora trata de mover un pie hacia adelante y luego el otro hacia el lado —Demandó Sirius, luego miró a Peter y Remus que aún seguían mirando la escena completamente divertidos de los tropiezos de James —Y ustedes de qué se ríen, ¡Levanten el culo y pónganse a bailar!

—¿Pero por qué, si nosot… —Reclamó Peter para sólo ser interrumpido.

—¿Entendido, discípulos? —Preguntó Sirius con su mejor mueca de superioridad.

Remus y Peter se miraron sabiendo que ya habían perdido la batalla. Remus se apresuró en transfigurar otra de las cortinas de la biblioteca para hacer un nuevo vestido y calzárselo a Peter. Esta vez el sólo se repitió internamente y con expresión derrotada: _como una mariposa_.

—Sí, maestro Canuto —Contestaron los dos chicos con voz cansina mientras trataban de imitar los movimientos de James y Sirius.

A cada segundo que pasaba las risas a causa de las bromas iban aumentando y los dolorosos pisotones, disminuyendo. James ya podía coordinar perfectamente sus pies sin causar lesiones a sus compañeros y era capaz de portar una postura gallarda y elegante, sin dejar de prestar atención al compás de la música. Remus y Peter ya bailaban de maravilla, siendo capaces de intercambiar parejas y pasos complejos.

Una vez que los cuatro merodeadores hubieron terminado de bailar todo el disco de canciones de vals, comenzó a tocar uno de Rock, haciéndolos saltar y cantar con entusiasmo, para, horas después, caer rendidos sobre le mullida alfombra que habían vuelto a desenvolver, seguros de haber pasado una de las mejores tardes de sus vida.

Ya para el final del día, James Potter podía asegurar que era un experto en el vals, y todo gracias a una particular clase al estilo merodeador.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó la clase de vals al estilo merodeador? No sé ustedes, pero yo hasta lloré de la risa de imaginármelos. Espero que les gustara, o por lo menos que no les desagradara. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y si quieren comenten, me ayudarían a progresar con mi intento de ser escritora.

Besos y abrazos


End file.
